Conocerlos a ustedes fue de lo mejor !
by ME GUSTA ESCRIBIR MUCHO
Summary: Esta es la historia de una chica la cual por un tropiezo conocerá a las tortugas ninja , como reaccionara ? Abril y Casey ayudenla ! Mona lisa eres mala , dejen en paz a la chica !


Hola soy me gusta escribir mucho , en verdad me gusta , esta es mi primera historia en ser publicada .

Ojala que les guste .

\- Yoshimi , dame un poco de agua , por favor - una niña de unos 12 años le pedía a su hermana jalandole de la ropa , que ya estaba muy vieja y muy descolorida , a lo que la chica de 14 años la cual en unos días cumpliría 15 le respondió .

\- Blanca , iremos a las alcantarillas - dicho eso la chica la cual se llamaba Yoshimi , empezó a caminar por las calles de Nueva York , seguida por Blanca , su hermana , la gente veía a esas 2 hermanas con desprecio , a ellas no les importaba .

\- no quiero ir - Blanca critico en voz baja ,quedándose parada justo a unos pasos de la alcantarilla , que justo era la entrada a la guarida de las tortugas , - escucha recuerda esas cosas verdes de antes ? - Yoshimi le preguntó emocionadamente pues quería sabes mas de ellas , según noticiero y rumores , escuchó que eran unos mounstros mutantes , pero ella quería saber mas .

\- pues ve tu , yo me iré con papi , se que me aceptara - Blanca se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda a Yoshimi , y empezó a llorar amargadamente .

\- pues ...llego el momento nos vemos hermana ...-apenas Yoshimi termino de hablar silenciosamente se introdujo en las alcantarillas , para luego escuchar desde arriba la respuesta de Blanca .

\- ...t..tu...no eres mi hermana ! - la niña se fue corriendo muy enfadada , haciendo que Yoshimi sintiera deseos de seguirla , y calmarla , pero no lo chico al contrario , ella solo respiro profundamente y empezó a caminar por las alcantarillas , el olor no era su problema , sino otra cosa.

\- si esas cosas me enfrentan , las voy a hacer pedazos , pues no sabes que practice un poco de nityutsu jeje - Yoshimi río en silencio , le gustaba mucho el nityutsu , a veces se escapada de sus padres , para ir a una academia de el arte nityutsu , solo que ella lo practicaba afuera en secreto pero era muy buena .

\- ahora solo necesito que Blanca me mande dinero para mi ropa y...para bañarme ...hasta eso viviré aquí , recogere las cajas mas grandes y con ellas me haré una casita , desde ahora - Yoshimi salio de las alcantarillas , por el mismo lugar por donde había entrado , luego se fue a buscar sus cajas .

Mientras tanto en otra parte de las alcantarillas.

Dos adolescentes , mas conocidos como Casey y Abril , los mejores amigos de las tortugas ninja , caminaban hacías la guarida de estas, pues ellas cumplirían años .

\- Y tu pelirroja ...sabes cuantos años cumplen ? -Casey le preguntó , haciendo que Abril dudara un poco .

-un...m nose si cumplen 16 o 17 años - Abril siguio caminando con una gran caja de pizza en mano la cual tenia un encantador olor.

\- y tu que piensas de sus novias osea de Mona y de las otras mas ? - Abril pensó un poco ante la pregunta de se amigo ya estaban llegando a la guarida de las tortas a si que le respondió en voz baja .

\- pues no me caen mucho , ninguna me tiene confianza además son malas para los chicos según yo . - Case y se impresiona por la respuesta de Abril , el solo la miro y atino a ponerle una cara como si quisiera decirle... A mi también no les caigo ...- así que siguieron caminando hasta que se encontraron a las tortugas con sus respectivas novias conversando tranquilamente .

\- miren quienes llegaron ! - grito Mike con alegría saltando hacia Abril y hacia Casey ellos lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos , haciendo poner celosa a Clover .

\- feliz cumpleaños chicos ! - atino a gritar orgullosamente Abril y Casey al unisono , haciendo que los chicos fueran a darle las gracias con muchos abrazasos , haciendo poner celosas a sus novias .

\- y chicos les tengo una pregunta - agrego Casey después de sus saludo amistoso , haciendo que las tortugas sonrieran .

\- nosotros hoy cumplimos 16 años ! - Mike grito lleno de emoción con esa sonrisa suya , prendiendo una radio para la musica y bailar con ella .Asíi empezó la fiesta de las tortugas , bailando , gritando , riendo y debes en cuando unas que otras miraditas de desprecio de para te de las novias de las tortugas hacia Abril y hacia Casey .

\- estoy tan cansada...- Yoshimi después de tanto buscar por fin había encontrado cajas en diferentes partes de la ciudad facil era encontrarlas difícil era llevarlas hasta su alcantarilla ,de paso habría robado un poco como para estar bien vestida y logro haber entrado a una casa como para bañlarde estaba presentrable , su gran cabello negro que le llegaba hasta sus pies cubría totalmente su ojos , las cajas eran una molestias llevarlas de un lado a otro , cuando por fin ya las había llevado a esta , por el cansancio corrió y corrió , sin rumbo a donde hasta hasta que escucho unas voces , eran las de las tortugas , ella camino y encontró la guarida de estas al solo dar un paso a esta cayo rendida al suelo , la falta de comida y el cansancio ya habían acabado con ella .

\- pero que es eso ! - grito Nari , al ver a Yoshimi entrar y luego caer así de así .

\- voy a ir a revisar - dijo Abril caminando hacia Yoshimi , la cual ni sabia que es lo que estaba sucediendo , Abril vio su tan delgado cuerpo y su tan largo cabello , así que ...

\- es una chica ! - Abril les grito llamando la atención de las tortugas que se dirigieron a esta Abril cargo a la chica y la llevo hasta Splinter para que la sanara .

\- trajeron una desconocida a la guarida ?. .- Splinter empezaba a enfadarse pero las palabras de Abril lo hicieron entrar en razón . - maestro encontramos a esta chica ...desmayada ...tirada en la entrada de las alcantarillas .- Splinter miro a Yoshimi y vio que no tenia intenciones malas además se veía tierna .

-dejarla ahí yo la curare .- Splinter se fue con Yoshimi en brazos dispuesto a despertarla , y pensaba como seria la reacción de esta al despertar .

Miestras tanto las tortugas no dejaban de hablar de Yoshimi , en cuanto a Abril y Casey , estaban preocupados por la chica , pero no sabían por ni siquiera la conocían , pero algo dentro de ellos les decía que la protegieran .

\- que paso ?... - Yoshimi empezó a despertar tenía hambre y mucha sed pero ya no estaba cansada , miro a todos lados y miro a Splinter , '' una rata gigante esto es nuevo seguro es un mutante pero no entiendo por que me cuido , haré las ases con el y seré su amiga para siempre '' penso amistosamente Yoshimi , sus intenciones eran buenas .

\- como te llamas y que haces aquí pequeña ?- Splinter hablo lo mas tranquilo posible para no asustarla , pero ella le respondió con tanta confianza que le contó toda su historia.

\- Me llamo Yoshimi y tengo 14 años mañana cumplo 15 , yo estoy aquí por que ...

Continuara ...

Espero que les haya gustado si quieren dejar sus comentarios , con gusto los s recibo .

Gracias por leer .

En en el proximo capitulo la verdad sobre Yoshimi saldrá a la luz y que paso con Blanca ?

Yoshimi se hará amiga de las tortugas ?

Abril y Casey al saber la historia de Yoshimi serán sus amigos , la apoyaran o no?

Yoshimi se fuerte !


End file.
